Magic Dance
by Asher Elric
Summary: Jareth is lonely and with the sudden appearance of a strange red headed girl arrives, he decieds that maybe he won't be lonely any longer. However, he must deal with other meddlesome children when James and Albus Potter come to take their sister back.


_**Magic Dance**_

_**Rated - pg13**_

_**Pairing - none**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Labyrinth nor do I own Harry Potter.**_

_**Fandom - Harry Potter Labyrinth**_

_**Summary - James and Albus are tired of always watching over their younger sister, Lily. But when they wish her away, they find that they have to get her back, otherwise, their parents might just go Mental. Jareth doesn't want a repeat of Sarah and Toby - but it looks as if his wish may be ignored. **_

_**- - - **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**- - -**_

The squalling ran through the house; rattling pictures on the wall and making the block tower that James and Albus were working on topple over. Albus sighed, it had been the seventh time this had happened. James just threw a block at the wall, crossed his arms and pouted.

"James!" his mother's voice was almost as loud as Lily's crying.

"Yes Mum?" James called back.

"I have to run out and get some eggs, will you please play with your sister, I'll be back in five minutes," Ginny explained as she plopped a screaming, curly and ruddy of haired two year old Lily into his lap. James gave his mother a look of which she ignored as she left the boy's room.

"Now what!?" Al asked, Lily was still crying, and so he had to talk above the noise.

"How am I supposed to know? Lily hasn't stopped crying for weeks now!" James replied, just as loudly. Lily grabbed onto her brother and sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh come on! Stop being a baby!" James demanded, this, however, Lily ignored entirely.

"Don't speak so meanly, Jamie!" Al glared.

"Stop being a prat!" James replied. Then he looked down at Lily and sighed again. He didn't want to watch her, he didn't want to have anything to do with her. She should be quiet and play with her dolls that their Father had transfigured from their old toys.

"Come on, let's go and get a drink or something," James muttered.

"I wish the Goblins would taker her away, right now," James muttered under his breath. They shut the door behind him.

"What's that about Goblins?" Al asked.

"I heard it from Hugh," James shrugged.

From the bed room behind them; the crying had stopped and James smiled at Al.

"See, maybe she was just tired. I bet all that crying put her to sleep,"

"Whatever you say, James, but…are you sure nothing has happened? You know what Grandmum say's; never to say a curse or any magical phrase without know what your getting into," Al reminded his older brother who just rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it was magical," James replied.

"We should check," Al said.

"Look," James sighed and turned back to their bedroom and opened the door, "Nothing's happened, she's sleeping right where…" as he glanced about the room, searching for the bright red hair of their younger sister…

"Where'd she go?" Al asked. Rushing past James.

"Bugger if I know,"

"What's this?" Al asked, in his hand was a round crystal. James shrugged.

"I think whatever you said…worked," Al said. James nodded, and suddenly he realized what had happened.

"We have to get her back," he said.

"How?" Al asked. James was at a loss of ideas.

- - -

Jareth, the King of the Goblins was lounging in his horned throne, almost bored, but refusing to contemplate the idea. His blond hair was gently blown this way and that as a breeze fiddled its way through the room. He had sent all the minions away, and now he listened to the silence.

A sudden ringing of a bell and a goblin rushed in. In his arms was a crying babe, Jareth glared.

"What have I told you? No more children!"

"My Lord! Ancient Laws cannot be changed!" the Goblin, of whom Jareth couldn't remember a name for, deposited a crying, red haired baby into his arms.

Suddenly, the girl quieted down. Her wide green eyes were full of fear as she looked up at him; "Where Mummy?" she asked.

"She isn't here, what is your name, child?" Jareth asked.

"Lily…" she sniffed. She had to be all of two years old. She was dressed in a bright sunny yellow sun dress, her red hair was curly and sweaty from the child's crying. She began to suck her thumb and Jareth felt something bloom within his breast.

Why he was cursed with the love of children, he would never know. But someone didn't want this child, and he didn't want to turn her into a Goblin. It would be nice to have…someone, to love and adore him and be on his level. He smiled at her and his light blue eyes had a sudden spark to them.

"Well, Lily, why don't we find you something to eat?" he asked. He stood and Lily threw her little arms around his neck.

"Where papa?" she asked.

"He isn't here, he's trusted me with you," Jareth replied. Lily didn't seem to like this and it looked as if she would start crying again. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the little girls cheeks.

"It's all right, child, he'll be back for you," Jareth replied, but in his heart of hearts, he hoped that the child's father would forget about Lily entirely. He took off up the stair way to his private sanctum. He would feed and bathe the child. Then he would begin to think about her schooling and other such things that all parents thought of.

- - -

James contemplated the crystal ball. He saw many wonderful things in it, but, he felt that it was almost a replacement for their sister. There had to be a way to fix this, to use the ball to get to wherever Lily is. Something had to happen if they used this ball.

Al sat beside him on the floor. Hoping that Lily would be all right and contemplating the consequences when they told their parents.

"Excuse me," a small voice said to their left. It sounded like a cheery bell and as the boys looked for the source of the sound, they found a little Fairy floating in the air, smiling at them and waving.

"I'm Flutter! You can call me Flute!" she introduced herself.

"Ummm…I'm James, and this is my brother Al," James waved towards Al.

"I know, I also know who has Lily!" Flute replied. She circled the boys once and landed on Al's shoulder. She sat and crossed her legs Indian style.

"Where is our sister?" James asked.

"Why did you wish her away?" Flute asked.

"So it was a magical phrase!" Al glared at James.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" James growled.

"Well, its pretty easy to become confused," Flute said with a yawn.

"Will you take us to Lily?" Al asked the Fairy.

"That's why I am here. Jareth, he's the King of the Goblins, you see, takes children that people don't want any more. The spell is very complicated to do, but its one of those natural Goblin magic you see. Anyway, your parents won't know that Lily is gone, but you always shall, and this crystal ball is your reminder," Flute pointed to the ball in James' hands.

"However, children never realize how magical these words are and so regret the decision right away. If you don't want Lily back, I'll be on my way. But, if you truly want her back, you'll have to face Jareth's Labyrinth," Flute took to the air, and now faced both boys.

"What do you want most in this life?"

"Lily," James and Al replied at the same time. She grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she giggled and the sound of bells filled the air, and then, she snapped her fingers.

- - -

Tbc

- - -

A/N - Okay, I wanted to write Harry Potter, and was listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack and this came to mind. Please review.


End file.
